Chiho X Maou
by CherieCumberbatch
Summary: This is my second time writing a fic. So it's probably bad but the only reason i'm writing this is because there is literally no fanfics about this ship. I've only found one and it wasn't even that long. So yeah I felt like this was necessary.
1. Chapter 1

"mmmm", I say as I squirm in my sleep. "ahhhh", I wake up in a cold sweat. I put my hand on my heart, trying to calm it as I pace my breaths. The dream from last time. The one where Maou leaves me.

I get up and start to get dressed for school. While doing that I think about the dream. It probably means nothing. I mean Maou said he wouldn't be leaving...yet. What will happen once he gets his powers back? Will he go back to Ente Isle? I would ask him but he'll probably give the same answer. "Don't Worry. Even if I wanted to I couldn't". question is does he want to go back?

"ahhh" , I sigh as I put my ribbons in my hair. I take out my phone and see that's almost time to leave. I go and get my bag. I go to the kitchen and grab the toast. "Have a nice day Chi-Chan" , my mom says with a smile on her face. "mmm. beebyee", I Murmur while eating the toast

*TimeSkip*

I button up the last button on my mgronalds shirt when I hear a familiar voice call my name. "Hey Chi-Chan!". It's Maou. I turn around cheerfully. "Ah! hey Maou-Kun". "Ready to work?". "Mmm!", I say with both fist to my chest and determination in my eyes.

After another successful day at work we enter the work room. I sit down and lay my head on the table. "ahhh, I'm tired.", I say. "I could work for hours!",Maou says excitedly. I chuckle and say "of course you can. I'm sure if it's you". "hehe", he says. Maou walks to the other side of the table and sits down. "Hey, Chi-Chan?". I look at him.

"Hmm?". "Would you like me to walk you home?". My cheeks flushed pink. M-maou just asked me that. He continues. "I mean I've been hearing that there has been some people getting mugged and stuff"

(I'm going to switch to Maou's Pov now)

I waited for Chiho's Reply. Truth is there wasn't any muggings around here. I just needed an excuse. You see, about Chiho, I've been feeling something lately. I asked Ashiya and he says that it's love. Satan in love? Unheard of but it's true. Well, Now you know.

(Switching pov)

"S-Sure", I gladly say. I was nervous but in what world would I turn down that offer. We both got up and prepared to leave the restaurant. As we were walking towards my house I stare at the ground. We were just chit chatting when I felt something drip on my forehead. "hmmm". I stopped and went to touch it. "What's wrong?", Maou asked. "A drop of water fell on me". "really? It might rain"

Just as those words slipped out of his mouth rain started falling.


	2. Chapter 2

"damn it's raining. we better hurry Chi before it gets worse". I nodded my head in agreement and we ran quickly to my house. by this point we were only a block away, which was helpful. I quickly take out my keys and unlock the door to my home. "mom, i'm home", I call out but no response.

She Must have late shift. I breathed a sigh of relief as we got into the house and out of the rain. I turned around to face Maou who was holding his knees, panting. "umm, I'll go get some towels". "Okay", he responded. I Went to go and grab some towels. As I did that I slowly realized the situation.

Maou was in my house. We were alone. His hair wet and it looks so cool. eeek! Flustering thoughts started going through my head and I began to heat up. I slapped my cheeks. "Get it together Chiho". I came back with the towels and found Maou sitting on the couch. He seemed so relaxed. Meanwhile, I'm half freaking out.

I walked over to him and handed him the towel. I went and sat on the other side of the couch drying my hair. As I was doing that I sneezed. "ac-choo!". I sniffled a bit but it went away. "Bless You and are you okay?", Maou asked. "Oh I'm su-". I got interrupted by Maou's hand on my forehead and came even closer to me. I immediately got warmer than I already was. "You seem pretty warm". It's not that I have a fever idiot.

"I-I-I'm fine. it's nothing probably". He took his hand off my face. I breathed a sigh of relief. I should really get out of these clothes. I stand up. "Maou. I'll be right back. need to get out of these clothes. umm do you plan to stay in those clothes?". I could feel my face heating up at what I just said. oh no. "I-I m-mean that I could was them for you and get you some of my dads olds clothes." I said really fast. Damn. I closed my eyes really tight and waited for his reply.

"Sure". He said sure. He said sure. He said sure. "o-okay". I slowly open my eyes and am immediately surprised by what I see. His Shirt was off. I quickly looked away. "u-u-u-mm Maou I could get you or room or something.". The words spewed put of my mouth very fast. "I'm fine with this", he says. fine, FINE,FINE. is he going to continue?! I mean I don't mind but oh no this is too much for me. I need to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly made up my mind and decided to leave the scene. I turned away and started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm. "M-maou?". He's touching me! what? huh?. "Chiho, I have something I need too telll you" he said.

. of all times. My mind is going everywhere from thought to thought. but what could he possibly want to tell me? "S-sure", I say reluctantly. My heart is beating faster than ever and he is still holding my hand!

'Chiho...about you...I", He goes on to say. By this point my eyes are now wide open. Could this be? Is he? No way.I kept staring at him to hear him say the rest. "I love you". My eyes swell up with tears and I smile happily..just before passing out. Of all times. Damn it.

I slowly open my eyes and feel something cold on my forehead. I tilt my head to my right and see Maou sitting beside my chair, resting his head on my bed. Did I faint? achoo!. sneeze? am I sick? "mmmm", I har Maou say in his sleep. I probably shouldn't wake him up.

I lay in my bed and think about what happened before I passed out. Maou confessed..to me! I...I nver thought the day would come. He already knows about my feelings though. The idiot. took him long enough. but I'm very happy of course. I reach out my hand to pet his hair,

Hehe. It's soft..for satan. "I love you too", I whisper as I rub his head. Drowsiness slowly takes over my eys and I fall back to sleep.

"Chiho..I have to leave". "Take me with you!" "I;m sorry I can't". Why? I thought you said you loved me. so why? why?!

I wake up in a cold sweat. I could feel a tear running down my face. "Chi-Chiho? are you okay?". Mao's voice. Maou. I turn to him and hug him. "Maou",I say through my cracked my voice. "Chiho..". I feel two hands wrap around my back. "It's alright. I'm here."

I let his warmth and those words fill up my heart. I'm starting to feel better and I laugh a little. I pull away from Maou and lay up in my bed. "S-sorry about that", I say blushing as I stare at my blanket. "It's fine..what was that about anyway?",he says.

"Just a bad dream I've been having lately, it's nothing", I try to say as cool as possible. "it doesn't seem like nothing", He says. "you were in it", "I was? what? did I hurt you?", I shake my head at his notion. well, at least not physically. "Wait..it's not that same dream?.."

I look up as if to confirm his answer. I have told him about it before after all. "It's alright though I'm fi-" "No it isn't.", Maou says over my voice.I look at Maou confused. It;s not okay? "I mean. Chiho, I love you. and even if I do get enough power to go back to ente isle I won't. I've come to love the human world and one specfic human. So there's no way in hell I would leave. Whether were in the human world or not.".

I look at Maou in astonishment at what he just said. "Maou.." My eyes start to hurt, then tear up. "Thank You for saying that". "So, Please don't cry", He says as he places one of his handson my cheek. Maou..he's so sweet. One of many reasons why I've fallen so deep in love with him.

Before I knew it our faces slowly started to come clos and closer to each other until our lips met. This was my first kiss yet embarassement was far far away. I just melted into his lips. Eventually we pulled away from each other. "So um chiho I haven't properly asked", He says with one hand behind his hand.

"Asked what?", I respond. "Chiho Sasaski Will yo-woahhh!". As soon as I heard the words coming out of Maou's mouth I jumped on him and hug him tightly. "Of course you idiot!"


End file.
